Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to CD123×CD3 bi-specific monovalent diabodies that are capable of simultaneous binding to CD123 and CD3, and to the uses of such molecules in the treatment of hematologic malignancies.
Description of Related Art
I. CD123
CD123 (interleukin 3 receptor alpha, IL-3Ra) is a 40 kDa molecule and is part of the interleukin 3 receptor complex (Stomski, F. C. et al. (1996) “Human Interleukin -3 (IL-3) Induces Disulfide-Linked IL-3 Receptor Alpha -And Beta - Chain Heterodimerization, Which Is Required For Receptor Activation But Not High -Affinity Binding,” Mol. Cell. Biol. 16(6):3035-3046). Interleukin 3 (IL-3) drives early differentiation of multipotent stem cells into cells of the erythroid, myeloid and lymphoid progenitors. CD123 is expressed on CD34+ committed progenitors (Taussig, D. C. et al. (2005) “Hematopoietic Stem Cells Express Multiple Myeloid Markers: Implications For The Origin And Targeted Therapy Of Acute Myeloid Leukemia,” Blood 106:4086-4092), but not by CD34+/CD38− normal hematopoietic stem cells. CD123 is expressed by basophils, mast cells, plasmacytoid dendritic cells, some expression by monocytes, macrophages and eosinophils, and low or no expression by neutrophils and megakaryocytes. Some non-hematopoietic tissues (placenta, Leydig cells of the testis, certain brain cell elements and some endothelial cells) express CD123; however expression is mostly cytoplasmic.
CD123 is reported to be expressed by leukemic blasts and leukemia stem cells (LSC) (Jordan, C. T. et al. (2000) “The Interleukin-3 Receptor Alpha Chain Is A Unique Marker For Human Acute Myelogenous Leukemia Stem Cells,” Leukemia 14:1777-1784; Jin, W. et al. (2009) “Regulation Of Th17 Cell Differentiation And EAE Induction By MAP3K NIK,” Blood 113:6603-6610) (FIG. 1). In human normal precursor populations, CD123 is expressed by a subset of hematopoietic progenitor cells (HPC) but not by normal hematopoietic stem cells (HSC). CD123 is also expressed by plasmacytoid dendritic cells (pDC) and basophils, and, to a lesser extent, monocytes and eosinophils (Lopez, A. F. et al. (1989) “Reciprocal Inhibition Of Binding Between Interleukin 3 And Granulocyte-Macrophage Colony-Stimulating Factor To Human Eosinophils,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 86:7022-7026; Sun, Q. et al. (1996) “Monoclonal Antibody 7G 3 Recognizes The N -Terminal Domain Of The Human Interleukin -3 (IL -3) Receptor Alpha Chain And Functions As A Specific IL -3 Receptor Antagonist ,” Blood 87:83-92; Muñoz, L. et al. (2001) “Interleukin-3 Receptor Alpha Chain (CD123) Is Widely Expressed In Hematologic Malignancies,” Haematologica 86(12):1261-1269; Masten, B. J. et al. (2006) “Characterization Of Myeloid And Plasmacytoid Dendritic Cells In Human Lung ,” J. Immunol. 177:7784-7793; Korpelainen, E.I. et al. (1995) “Interferon-Gamma Upregulates Interleukin-3 (IL-3) Receptor Expression In Human Endothelial Cells And Synergizes With IL-3 In Stimulating Major Histocompatibility Complex Class II Expression And Cytokine Production,” Blood 86:176-182).
CD123 has been reported to be overexpressed on malignant cells in a wide range of hematologic malignancies including acute myeloid leukemia (AML) and myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS) (Muñoz, L. et al. (2001) “Interleukin-3 Receptor Alpha Chain (CD123) Is Widely Expressed In Hematologic Malignancies,” Haematologica 86(12):1261-1269). Overexpression of CD123 is associated with poorer prognosis in AML (Tettamanti, M.S. et al. (2013) “Targeting Of Acute Myeloid Leukaemia By Cytokine-Induced Killer Cells Redirected With A Novel CD123-Specific Chimeric Antigen Receptor,” Br. J. Haematol. 161:389-401).
AML and MDS are thought to arise in and be perpetuated by a small population of leukemic stem cells (LSCs), which are generally dormant (i.e., not rapidly dividing cells) and therefore resist cell death (apoptosis) and conventional chemotherapeutic agents. LSCs are characterized by high levels of CD123 expression, which is not present in the corresponding normal hematopoietic stem cell population in normal human bone marrow (Jin, W. et al. (2009) “Regulation Of Th17 Cell Differentiation And EAE Induction By MAP3K NIK,” Blood 113:6603-6610; Jordan, C. T. et al. (2000) “The Interleukin-3 Receptor Alpha Chain Is A Unique Marker For Human Acute Myelogenous Leukemia Stem Cells,” Leukemia 14:1777-1784). CD123 is expressed in 45%-95% of AML, 85% of Hairy cell leukemia (HCL), and 40% of acute B lymphoblastic leukemia (B-ALL). CD123 expression is also associated with multiple other malignancies/pre-malignancies: chronic myeloid leukemia (CML) progenitor cells (including blast crisis CML); Hodgkin's Reed Sternberg (RS) cells; transformed non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL); some chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) (CD11c+); a subset of acute T lymphoblastic leukemia (T-ALL) (16%, most immature, mostly adult), plasmacytoid dendritic cell (pDC) (DC2) malignancies and CD34+/CD38− myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS) marrow cell malignancies.
AML is a clonal disease characterized by the proliferation and accumulation of transformed myeloid progenitor cells in the bone marrow, which ultimately leads to hematopoietic failure. The incidence of AML increases with age, and older patients typically have worse treatment outcomes than do younger patients (Robak, T. et al. (2009) “Current And Emerging Therapies For Acute Myeloid Leukemia,” Clin. Ther. 2:2349-2370). Unfortunately, at present, most adults with AML die from their disease.
Treatment for AML initially focuses in the induction of remission (induction therapy). Once remission is achieved, treatment shifts to focus on securing such remission (post-remission or consolidation therapy) and, in some instances, maintenance therapy. The standard remission induction paradigm for AML is chemotherapy with an anthracycline/cytarabine combination, followed by either consolidation chemotherapy (usually with higher doses of the same drugs as were used during the induction period) or human stem cell transplantation, depending on the patient's ability to tolerate intensive treatment and the likelihood of cure with chemotherapy alone (see, e.g., Roboz, G. J. (2012) “Current Treatment Of Acute Myeloid Leukemia,” Curr. Opin. Oncol. 24:711-719).
Agents frequently used in induction therapy include cytarabine and the anthracyclines. Cytarabine, also known as AraC, kills cancer cells (and other rapidly dividing normal cells) by interfering with DNA synthesis. Side effects associated with AraC treatment include decreased resistance to infection, a result of decreased white blood cell production; bleeding, as a result of decreased platelet production; and anemia, due to a potential reduction in red blood cells. Other side effects include nausea and vomiting. Anthracyclines (e.g., daunorubicin, doxorubicin, and idarubicin) have several modes of action including inhibition of DNA and RNA synthesis, disruption of higher order structures of DNA, and production of cell damaging free oxygen radicals. The most consequential adverse effect of anthracyclines is cardiotoxicity, which considerably limits administered life-time dose and to some extent their usefulness.
Thus, unfortunately, despite substantial progress in the treatment of newly diagnosed AML, 20% to 40% of patients do not achieve remission with the standard induction chemotherapy, and 50% to 70% of patients entering a first complete remission are expected to relapse within 3 years. The optimum strategy at the time of relapse, or for patients with the resistant disease, remains uncertain. Stem cell transplantation has been established as the most effective form of anti-leukemic therapy in patients with AML in first or subsequent remission (Roboz, G. J. (2012) “Current Treatment Of Acute Myeloid Leukemia,” Curr. Opin. Oncol. 24:711-719).
II. CD3
CD3 is a T cell co-receptor composed of four distinct chains (Wucherpfennig, K. W. et al. (2010) “Structural Biology Of The T-Cell Receptor: Insights Into Receptor Assembly, Ligand Recognition, And Initiation Of Signaling,” Cold Spring Harb. Perspect. Biol. 2(4):a005140; pages 1-14). In mammals, the complex contains a CD3γchain, a CD3δ chain, and two CD3ε chains. These chains associate with a molecule known as the T cell receptor (TCR) in order to generate an activation signal in T lymphocytes. In the absence of CD3, TCRs do not assemble properly and are degraded (Thomas, S. et al. (2010) “Molecular Immunology Lessons From Therapeutic T-Cell Receptor Gene Transfer,” Immunology 129(2):170-177). CD3 is found bound to the membranes of all mature T cells, and in virtually no other cell type (see, Janeway, C. A. et al. (2005) In: IMMUNOBIOLOGY: THE IMMUNE SYSTEM IN HEALTH AND DISEASE,” 6th ed. Garland Science Publishing, NY, pp. 214-216; Sun, Z. J. et al. (2001) “Mechanisms Contributing To T Cell Receptor Signaling And Assembly Revealed By The Solution Structure Of An Ectodomain Fragment Of The CD3ε:γ Heterodimer,” Cell 105(7):913-923; Kuhns, M. S. et al. (2006) “Deconstructing The Form And Function Of The TCR/CD3 Complex,” Immunity. 2006 February; 24(2):133-139).
III. Bi-Specific Diabodies
The ability of an intact, unmodified antibody (e.g., an IgG) to bind an epitope of an antigen depends upon the presence of variable domains on the immunoglobulin light and heavy chains (i. e. , the VL and VH domains, respectively). The design of a diabody is based on the single chain Fv construct (scFv) (see, e.g., Holliger et al. (1993) ‘“Diabodies’: Small Bivalent And Bispecific Antibody Fragments, ” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 90:6444-6448; US 2004/0058400(Holliger et al.); US 2004/0220388 (Mertens et al.); Alt et al. (1999) FEBS Lett. 454(1-2):90-94; Lu, D. et al. (2005) “A Fully Human Recombinant IgG-Like Bispecific Antibody To Both The Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor And The Insulin -Like Growth Factor Receptor For Enhanced Antitumor Activity, ” J. Biol. Chem. 280(20):19665-19672; WO 02/02781(Mertens et al.); Olafsen, T. et al. (2004) “Covalent Disulfide -Linked Anti -CEA Diabody Allows Site -Specific Conjugation And Radiolabeling For Tumor Targeting Applications, ” Protein Eng. Des. Sel. 17(1):21-27; Wu, A. et al. (2001) “Multimerization Of A Chimeric Anti -CD20Single Chain Fv-Fc Fusion Protein Is Mediated Through Variable Domain Exchange, ” Protein Engineering 14(2):1025-1033; Asano et al. (2004) “A Diabody For Cancer Immunotherapy And Its Functional Enhancement By Fusion Of Human Fc Domain, ” Abstract 3P-683, J. Biochem. 76(8):992; Takemura, S. et al. (2000) “Construction Of A Diabody (Small Recombinant Bispecific Antibody) Using A Refolding System, ” Protein Eng. 13(8):583-588; Baeuerle, P.A. et al. (2009) “Bispecific T -Cell Engaging Antibodies For Cancer Therapy, ” Cancer Res. 69(12):4941-4944).
Interaction of an antibody light chain and an antibody heavy chain and, in particular, interaction of its VL and VH domains forms one of the epitope binding sites of the antibody. In contrast, the scFv construct comprises a VL and VH domain of an antibody contained in a single polypeptide chain wherein the domains are separated by a flexible linker of sufficient length to allow self-assembly of the two domains into a functional epitope binding site. Where self-assembly of the VL and VH domains is rendered impossible due to a linker of insufficient length (less than about 12 amino acid residues), two of the scFv constructs interact with one another other to form a bivalent molecule in which the VL of one chain associates with the VH of the other (reviewed in Marvin et al. (2005) “Recombinant Approaches To IgG-Like Bispecific Antibodies,” Acta Pharmacol. Sin. 26:649-658).
Natural antibodies are capable of binding to only one epitope species (i.e., mono-specific), although they can bind multiple copies of that species (i.e., exhibiting bi-valency or multi-valency). The art has noted the capability to produce diabodies that differ from such natural antibodies in being capable of binding two or more different epitope species (i.e., exhibiting bi-specificity or multispecificity in addition to bi-valency or multi-valency) (see, e.g., Holliger et al. (1993) “'Diabodies ' : Small Bivalent And Bispecific Antibody Fragments, ” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 90:6444-6448; US 2004/0058400 (Holliger et al.); US 2004/0220388 (Mertens etal.); Alt etal. (1999) FEBS Lett. 454(1-2):90-94; Lu, D. et al. (2005) “A Fully Human Recombinant IgG -Like Bispecific Antibody To Both The Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor And The Insulin -Like Growth Factor Receptor For Enhanced Antitumor Activity, ” J. Biol. Chem. 280(20):19665-19672; WO 02/02781 (Mertens et al.); Mertens, N. et al., “New Recombinant Bi-and Trispecific Antibody Derivatives, ” In: NOVELFRONTIERSINTHEPRODUCTIONOF COMPOUNDSFORBIOMEDICALUSE, A. VanBroekhoven et al. (Eds.), Kluwer Academic Publishers, Dordrecht, The Netherlands (2001), pages 195-208; Wu, A. et al. (2001) “Multimerization Of A Chimeric Anti -CD20 Single Chain Fv-Fc Fusion Protein Is Mediated Through Variable Domain Exchange, ” Protein Engineering 14(2):1025-1033; Asano et al. (2004) “A Diabody For Cancer Immunotherapy And Its Functional Enhancement By Fusion Of Human Fc Domain, ” Abstract 3P-683, J. Biochem. 76(8):992; Takemura, S. et al. (2000) “Construction Of A Diabody (Small Recombinant Bispecific Antibody) Using A Refolding System, ” Protein Eng. 13(8):583-588; Baeuerle, P.A. et al. (2009) “Bispecific T -Cell Engaging Antibodies For Cancer Therapy, ” Cancer Res. 69(12):4941-4944).
The provision of non-monospecific diabodies provides a significant advantage: the capacity to co-ligate and co-localize cells that express different epitopes. Bi-specific diabodies thus have wide-ranging applications including therapy and immunodiagnosis. Bi-specificity allows for great flexibility in the design and engineering of the diabody in various applications, providing enhanced avidity to multimeric antigens, the cross-linking of differing antigens, and directed targeting to specific cell types relying on the presence of both target antigens. Due to their increased valency, low dissociation rates and rapid clearance from the circulation (for diabodies of small size, at or below ˜50 kDa), diabody molecules known in the art have also shown particular use in the field of tumor imaging (Fitzgerald et al. (1997) “Improved Tumour Targeting By Disulphide Stabilized Diabodies Expressed In Pichia pastoris,” Protein Eng. 10:1221). Of particular importance is the co-ligating of differing cells, for example, the cross-linking of cytotoxic T cells to tumor cells (Staerz et al. (1985) “Hybrid Antibodies Can Target Sites For Attack By T Cells,” Nature 314:628-631, and Holliger et al. (1996) “Specific Killing Of Lymphoma Cells By Cytotoxic T-Cells Mediated By A Bispecific Diabody,” Protein Eng. 9:299-305).
Diabody epitope binding domains may also be directed to a surface determinant of any immune effector cell such as CD3, CD16, CD32, or CD64, which are expressed on T lymphocytes, natural killer (NK) cells or other mononuclear cells. In many studies, diabody binding to effector cell determinants, e.g., Fcγ receptors (FcγR), was also found to activate the effector cell (Holliger et al. (1996) “Specific Killing Of Lymphoma Cells By Cytotoxic T-Cells Mediated By A Bispecific Diabody,” Protein Eng. 9:299-305; Holliger et al. (1999) “Carcinoembryonic Antigen (CEA)-Specific T-cell Activation In Colon Carcinoma Induced By Anti-CD3×Anti-CEA Bispecific Diabodies And B7×Anti-CEA Bispecific Fusion Proteins,” Cancer Res. 59:2909-2916; WO 2006/113665; WO 2008/157379; WO 2010/080538; WO 2012/018687; WO 2012/162068). Normally, effector cell activation is triggered by the binding of an antigen bound antibody to an effector cell via Fc-FcγR interaction; thus, in this regard, diabody molecules may exhibit Ig-like functionality independent of whether they comprise an Fc Domain (e.g., as assayed in any effector function assay known in the art or exemplified herein (e.g., ADCC assay)). By cross-linking tumor and effector cells, the diabody not only brings the effector cell within the proximity of the tumor cells but leads to effective tumor killing (see e.g., Cao et al. (2003) “Bispecific Antibody Conjugates In Therapeutics,” Adv. Drug. Deliv. Rev. 55:171-197).
However, the above advantages come at a salient cost. The formation of such non-monospecific diabodies requires the successful assembly of two or more distinct and different polypeptides (i.e., such formation requires that the diabodies be formed through the heterodimerization of different polypeptide chain species). This fact is in contrast to mono-specific diabodies, which are formed through the homodimerization of identical polypeptide chains. Because at least two dissimilar polypeptides (i.e., two polypeptide species) must be provided in order to form a non-monospecific diabody, and because homodimerization of such polypeptides leads to inactive molecules (Takemura, S. et al. (2000) “Construction Of A Diabody (Small Recombinant Bispecific Antibody) Using A Refolding System,” Protein Eng. 13(8):583-588), the production of such polypeptides must be accomplished in such a way as to prevent covalent bonding between polypeptides of the same species (i.e., so as to prevent homodimerization) (Takemura, S. et al. (2000) “Construction Of A Diabody (Small Recombinant Bispecific Antibody) Using A Refolding System,” Protein Eng. 13(8):583-588). The art has therefore taught the non-covalent association of such polypeptides (see, e.g., Olafsen et al. (2004) “Covalent Disulfide-Linked Anti-CEA Diabody Allows Site-Specific Conjugation And Radiolabeling For Tumor Targeting Applications,” Prot. Engr. Des. Sel. 17:21-27; Asano et al. (2004) “A Diabody For Cancer Immunotherapy And Its Functional Enhancement By Fusion Of Human Fc Domain,” Abstract 3P-683, J. Biochem. 76(8):992; Takemura, S. et al. (2000) “Construction Of A Diabody (Small Recombinant Bispecific Antibody) Using A Refolding System,” Protein Eng. 13(8):583-588; Lu, D. et al. (2005) “A Fully Human Recombinant IgG-Like Bispecific Antibody To Both The Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor And The Insulin-Like Growth Factor Receptor For Enhanced Antitumor Activity,” J. Biol. Chem. 280(20):19665-19672).
However, the art has recognized that bi-specific diabodies composed of non-covalently associated polypeptides are unstable and readily dissociate into non-functional monomers (see, e.g., Lu, D. et al. (2005) “A Fully Human Recombinant IgG-Like Bispecific Antibody To Both The Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor And The Insulin-Like Growth Factor Receptor For Enhanced Antitumor Activity,” J. Biol. Chem. 280(20):19665-19672).
In the face of this challenge, the art has succeeded in developing stable, covalently bonded heterodimeric non-monospecific diabodies (see, e.g., WO 2006/113665; WO/2008/157379; WO 2010/080538; WO 2012/018687; WO/2012/162068; Johnson, S. et al. (2010) “Effector Cell Recruitment With Novel Fv-Based Dual-Affinity Re-Targeting Protein Leads To Potent Tumor Cytolysis And In Vivo B-Cell Depletion,” J. Molec. Biol. 399(3):436-449; Veri, M. C. et al. (2010) “Therapeutic Control Of B Cell Activation Via Recruitment Of Fcgamma Receptor IIb (CD32B) Inhibitory Function With A Novel Bispecific Antibody Scaffold,” Arthritis Rheum. 62(7):1933-1943; Moore, P. A. et al. (2011) “Application Of Dual Affinity Retargeting Molecules To Achieve Optimal Redirected T-Cell Killing Of B-Cell Lymphoma,” Blood 117(17):4542-4551). Such approaches involve engineering one or more cysteine residues into each of the employed polypeptide species. For example, the addition of a cysteine residue to the C-terminus of such constructs has been shown to allow disulfide bonding between the polypeptide chains, stabilizing the resulting heterodimer without interfering with the binding characteristics of the bivalent molecule.
Notwithstanding such success, the production of stable, functional heterodimeric, non-monospecific diabodies can be further optimized by the careful consideration and placement of cysteine residues in one or more of the employed polypeptide chains. Such optimized diabodies can be produced in higher yield and with greater activity than non-optimized diabodies. The present invention is thus directed to the problem of providing polypeptides that are particularly designed and optimized to form heterodimeric diabodies. The invention solves this problem through the provision of exemplary, optimized CD123×CD3 diabodies.